


冬盾文存放处

by nezumikun_84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 冬兵x队长依然是队长受
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. 失而复得

失而复得

娜塔莎很少做知心姐姐美国好闺蜜这样的角色,不过如果对方是史蒂夫美国队长,娜塔莎会扮演好这个角色的,她看着面前的史蒂夫,浓密纤长的睫毛让他想起了自己的大牌睫毛膏,从进门到现在就不断丧心病狂地在眼前扇动,扇得娜塔莎不得不提醒。  
“到底出了什么问题?”  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛,明亮的蓝绿色眼珠里充满了不确定,史蒂夫是个terrible lier,不过这不正是史蒂夫有着独特魅力的一点?  
“我想,如果新婚夫夫有什么问题的话?是因为sex???”  
史蒂夫的脸颊缓缓地爬上一抹红色,他找回了冬日战士,也帮助冬日战士找回了吧唧的记忆,他们甚至还注册结婚了,说起来这多亏了新的世界的新法律让男人之间的爱情也能够光明正大。  
“吧唧似乎……对我很陌生……事实上……我们很久没……自从吧唧参军……”史蒂夫说的声音并不大,但娜塔莎还是get到了重点。  
“哇哦,我很意外,我还以为你会是雏,等等,也就是说在你变身后你们就没有发生过关系??再等等变身前你才这么点大”娜塔莎比了比自己的身高,“他居然下得了口!!!!”娜塔莎可是对史蒂夫的档案了如指掌,她拍案而起,吓得斯蒂夫马上把她按住。  
“娜塔莎不是你想的那样!”突然想到了什么史蒂夫的声音低了下来,“吧唧……他很温柔……的……”  
信息量很大嘛……看不出来嘛……队长。  
娜塔莎耐人寻味的看着眼前的这根老冰棍,想不到年轻的时候也很会玩嘛~而且那个年代似乎对同性……并不宽容。  
“史蒂夫,我想巴恩斯中尉也需要时间接受这一切,给他一点时间,同时也给你自己一点时间,不是给冬日战士和美国队长,而是给巴恩斯和斯蒂夫。”  
娜塔莎拍拍史蒂夫,史蒂夫似乎想到了什么,露出了标准的美国队长微笑。  
“谢谢,娜塔莎……”  
看着斯蒂夫走到门口的标准身材背影娜塔莎脱口而出,“同时拥有之前的你和现在的你,他可真是个幸运的家伙!70年都能在一起这世界上也就你们两个了,加油,老年人。”  
史蒂夫回了个礼,忍住了满满的笑意。  
佩吉说的对世界已经完全改变,能做的就只能重新开始,他和吧唧都活着……只要活着就能重新开始。

******************  
他们之间的第一次……如果那被称为第一次的话,那是圣诞夜,父母去世后史蒂夫的家并没有太多的圣诞气息,他拒绝了吧唧的邀请,打完了待遇颇丰的圣诞夜的工,回家后拿出父母唯一的照片看了良久,然后就关灯上了床,天气寒冷他睡得不是很沉,回忆着母亲还在的时候,圣诞夜那并不丰盛却足够温馨的大餐。  
身后突然出现的热度吓了史蒂夫一跳,但是那熟悉的味道立刻让他放下心,是吧唧,斯蒂夫经常收留吧唧,其实史蒂夫知道这是吧唧怕自己一个人寂寞。  
“圣诞夜不回家的可是坏孩子。”  
“今天玛丽表妹一家来了,她又说你的坏话,我不喜欢。”  
“吧唧,我已经不是十二岁了。”  
“我当然知道!”  
吧唧感受着怀里二十四岁的史蒂夫,个头也没有长多少,抱在怀里刚刚好,玛丽表妹怎么能说史蒂夫,她怎么有资格批评她又瘦又小父母双亡,她不会明白的,史蒂夫有多么的坚强……有多么美……  
那么美  
“吧唧?吧唧,不要紧的,无论别人怎么说,我就是我,什么都不会改变的。”  
感受到围着自己的手臂收紧,斯蒂夫连忙安慰,史蒂夫已经不是那个为了别人的话而会受伤的少年了,他有自信,他能自己保护自己,他有自己的目标,也有最好的朋友。  
“史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫回头,看到吧唧凝视着自己,那眼神让史蒂夫呆了下,这眼神太过露骨,这不是对好哥们的眼神。  
“吧唧。”  
史蒂夫发现自己被吧唧禁锢在怀里完全不能动,这陌生的感觉……  
吧唧的眼睛很漂亮,史蒂夫一直觉得很像隔壁泰利家的小狗,水汪汪的(这个史蒂夫一直不敢跟吧唧说),但是眼前的这双眼睛,在月光的照射下显得格外的危险,而显然吧唧的想法和史蒂夫也在同一个纬度,吧唧一直觉得这个瘦瘦弱弱的小个子,为什么身体里却住了这么高大的灵魂,坚强独立又善良的美好,还有那双眼睛……比任何一个他见过的姑娘都要美……哦,这话他可不敢对史蒂夫说,这个小个子可固执。  
月光是有神奇的魔力的,所以这解释了为什么吧唧就这么直直得去吻上了好朋友的唇,也解释了为什么史蒂夫就这么愣愣的看着自己好友就这么亲过来也没有躲,等到月光的魔力散去史蒂夫才发现他们已经吻得难舍难分。  
“吧……吧唧……”  
史蒂夫来不及说话,他根本来不及应付吧唧那毫无章法的吻以及伸入自己睡衣的手,渐渐的史蒂夫发现两个人肌肤的接触面积越来越大。  
这不对!!这不对!!他和吧唧不该是这样的!!!  
“不……啊……”  
突然冲出口的呻吟让史蒂夫整个人都发红了,月光下看起来变得格外妖冶,吧唧觉得自己一定是昏头了,他情欲高涨,面对着这个骨瘦如柴的小个子,脑海是一片占有他的吼叫,他翻身压制住开始挣扎的史蒂夫,毫不留情的扯开脆弱的睡衣,野兽一般咬住猎物的脖子。  
史蒂夫……史蒂夫……  
他狠狠的把那个小个子揉进自己怀里,手劲也不受控制,在史蒂夫柔嫩的皮肤上留下斑斑印记,最终手伸入了史蒂夫自己也不常触摸的地方。  
“吧唧!”  
从没有过的经验让史蒂夫湿润了双眼,他从不知道这种激情,他几乎无法呼吸,只能紧紧的抓着压制住自己的吧唧。没有经验的史蒂夫很快就到达了顶点,剧烈的情动让他几乎喘不上气,看起来就像是哮喘一样,这让吧唧清醒过来。  
天啊,他都做了什么!  
看着就像是被凌辱过一般的史蒂夫,几乎喘不上气。  
“史蒂夫!对不起!医院!!”  
“不……吧唧……我没事……我只是……没想到……”他可不是一捏就碎的花瓶!  
总算恢复了一点理智的两个人相互看着对方……一切都开始明了起来,感情总是在不知不觉中变化,他们彼此相爱,没有比这更美好的事情了。  
“对不起……对不起史蒂夫,我是个大坏蛋……”  
“我才应该说对不起吧唧……我……我可能帮不了你……”  
男同性恋并不为世人所认可,但却真实存在,男同性恋之间如何做爱少年之间也会有所传说,那可真是太羞耻了。  
“史蒂夫,不需要那样,你可以帮我的。”  
吧唧轻佻得笑了起来,就好像和那些姑娘调情一样,吧唧还使坏地在史蒂夫耳边缓缓吹气这么地说话。让史蒂夫忍不住颤抖起来。  
“别……”  
“史蒂夫……帮帮我。”  
史蒂夫感到吧唧带着自己的手往下,想到前往的地方,史蒂夫觉得自己浑身都发烫了。  
“吧唧……”  
“帮帮我……”  
空气变得粘稠,圣诞夜寒冷的气温变得热的难以置信,尤其是现在史蒂夫手里的东西,同样也是他拥有的东西,史蒂夫从不知道它会那么烫那么……硬。它在史蒂夫的手里跳动着,滚烫,几乎要将史蒂夫纤细的手给烫伤,而史蒂夫通过这个清楚的得知它的主人有多么的饥渴。  
史蒂夫不由自主的舔了舔嘴唇,这个小动作被吧唧发现了,他更激动了,狠狠又舔了上去,他们仅仅贴在一起,摩擦着从对方的身上得到满足释放,液体将他们弄得一团糟,但是这些细节两个青年都不怎么在意,他们蜷缩在一起陷入了梦乡,相信他们的梦里也只有彼此。

**********************************  
史蒂夫从娜塔莎那里回来的时候吧唧在沙发上看着stark pad。  
“对不起,来晚了。”  
吧唧只是点头,他找回了记忆也想起了很多很多过去的事情,但这就好像是在看别人的故事一样,太多太多的过去,让他有些负荷过重,那些参军前的故事,还有那些自己洗脑后的故事。  
他们虽然结婚了,还是很规规矩矩的睡在床上,他们之间甚至还有10公分的距离,史蒂夫定定地看着那条金属手臂,他们的经验并不多,在确定关系后远方的战局让社会变得更动荡,之后就是忙碌的报名体检,而且因为自己的病都不能……史蒂夫还记得有一次口交做到一半哮喘发作让吧唧足足忍了很长一段时间,而且坚决以后只肯用手。这回忆有多么的甜蜜,现在史蒂夫的心里就有多么的苦涩。  
吧唧,晚安。  
史蒂夫在心里默默的说,70年,那么多年过去了他们还在一起,这是命运,没有什么不能解决的。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛的同时,吧唧缓缓张开眼睛,要知道这么一个性感尤物睡在身边,他们又是合法夫夫,这么纯洁而又健康的生活按照托尼史塔克的说法就是,你们是冰冻了70年性冷感了?要不要班纳给你们做个检查?当时的情况是吧唧一时没控制住小刀飞了出去,而大家显然都不站在托尼那边。  
是的,从参军前一晚开始,他们就再也没有亲密接触了。抱着小小的史蒂夫的记忆已经开始变得模糊,他都怕把他的腰折断,所以一直小心翼翼,虽然对面的家伙每次都声称自己完全没问题。  
‘不要做傻事,乖乖等我回来!’  
但是吧唧从史蒂夫的眼睛里看到的全是固执,这个小家伙,决不会让他省心!

在敌后永远不知道前线的悲壮,被俘的那一刻吧唧只有一个念头,这下自己食言了,从认识史蒂夫开始,吧唧答应过史蒂夫的事情从没有食言,被带去做试验的时候吧唧也只有剩下一个念头,无论如何记住自己,记住史蒂夫……活下来。  
最终他获救了,那个人有着史蒂夫一般的容貌,但是面容更饱满,更别提那六尺多高  
大胸细腰的标准身材,吧唧用了好一会习惯了略需要向上的视线。当时的情况太紧急了,逃命,带着俘虏们冲破牢房,弄垮了九头蛇的基地,徒步好几公里回到盟军的营房,直到高呼‘美国队长万岁!’这时候吧唧才发现一个问题。  
WTF,他们把他的史蒂夫搞不见了!  
事实上,史蒂夫还在,那个正直善良有着伟大的胸怀的史蒂夫还在,但是属于吧唧的布鲁克林的小个子却消失了,成为了大家的美国队长。  
“我不会放心那个布鲁克林的小个子的。”  
吧唧觉得自己充分表明了立场,美国队长是属于大家的,布鲁克林的小个子却是只属于自己的,而吧唧是不会让布鲁克林的小个子独自一人的。  
战争的日子过得并不悠闲,阵线前行,围堵敌军,拔除九头蛇的基地,十几号糙汉子睡在一个帐篷里,然后吧唧就会发现史蒂夫本能的挤在自己身边,就好像那么多天的寒冬他们总是挤在一起,有时候会有些不纯洁的事情发生。  
正所谓小别胜新婚,史蒂夫也会表现出一点渴望,当然在只有吧唧能看到的时候,庆幸的是这样的时刻并不多,因为有很多事,比如史塔克一直在改进制服和盾牌,比如前线的作战会议,比如第N的进攻准备,比如战友过来喝一杯,总之什么都没有,直到火车上的那一天。  
吧唧是在逃避,他承认,他已经无法把那个布鲁克林的小个子抱在怀里了,这让他有点失落,美国队长既是他的史蒂夫也不是他的史蒂夫,最后他没有抓住史蒂夫的手就这么落入了深渊……  
************************************  
吧唧恢复记忆是痛苦的一段日子,吧唧有多痛苦,史蒂夫就同样有多么的痛苦,在他沉睡的70年,吧唧经历的这一切,史蒂夫觉得自己经历这一切都会让他更好受一点,神盾局很快就接受了从冬日战士状态恢复的吧唧,史蒂夫知道寇森帮了大忙,他都不知道该如何感谢寇森。  
从冬日状态恢复的吧唧偶尔会陷入沉思,史蒂夫知道这一关要吧唧自己闯,如何处理好冬日战士这一段过去,即便是洗脑成为冬日战士,这也已经成为吧唧人生的一部分,无论怎样史蒂夫会在吧唧身边,他们发过誓,只有死亡才能将他们分开。而且他就是吧唧,属于布鲁克林的小个子的吧唧,这次他不会放手的。  
潜意识的史蒂夫往吧唧的身边挪动,碰到了那条没有温度的金属手臂,那条金属手臂很灵敏,也很强大,但是却没有温度,吧唧感到史蒂夫的手臂就在旁边,温暖的人类的手臂轻轻靠过来,甚至手掌也握住了金属手。吧唧转头,在夜光灯的照度下他能看到史蒂夫的双眼,闪着水光。  
他不该这样的,在这个世界上,这样的经历也就他们两个老冰棍了,他们应该一起面对这一切的,吧唧是放不下那个布鲁克林的小个子的,即便现在他已经无法轻易将六英尺高的史蒂夫抱入怀里。  
多亏了金属手臂,吧唧只是在史蒂夫的腰上用力一抓就把人转到自己身上,果然博物馆写的240磅不是吹的,的确有点沉,吧唧还没回过神就被扑了个满怀,胸肌的质感让他有点晕眩,以前明明一只手就能把握住的……还有他们太久没有如此亲密的举动了。  
“史蒂夫……我让你别做傻事等我回来的……”  
“那不可能吧唧……那不可能!”  
“我知道……我不可能放布鲁克林的小子一个人。”  
“这次我不会再放手……吧唧……”  
史蒂夫撑起自己的身体,居高临下,这感觉和以前不一样,看起来是吧唧窝在自己怀里一样,这对吧唧来说也的确不一样,吧唧感到了某种压迫感,来自胸的。

吻,当然需要练习,就好像打拳格斗一样,史蒂夫很久没练习了,他不确定吧唧会不会感觉好受,因为他并不是很有章法地亲了上去,吧唧也生疏了许多,他怀念史蒂夫柔软的嘴唇,有些急切的回应上去,撬开史蒂夫的嘴巴的时候甚至重重的撞到了史蒂夫的牙齿,这可真疼!  
“唔……”  
两个九十多岁的老冰棍疼到不行,要知道更疼的他们都经历过。  
“电脑,灯光调亮到20%。”吧唧忍痛下命令。  
高科技改变了很多生活,他们再也不用担心没有电的晚上,仅仅借着月光,看着在亲密活动中都变得情动的对方。  
灯光变亮,吧唧看到给自己脱去睡衣睡裤的史蒂夫,如希腊雕塑一般的肉体呈现在眼前,然后史蒂夫就开始动手吧唧的睡衣,论肌肉来看吧唧的肌肉更硬实一点,还有那深色的皮肤也是史蒂夫羡慕的,脱下裤子的时候史蒂夫发现那个许久不见的熟悉的小东西已经精神抖擞了。  
史蒂夫咽了下口水,感觉自己脸上热得都要爆炸了,他扶起那个小家伙,有些生疏的开始抚弄,史蒂夫不太敢看吧唧的眼睛,那双小狗狗一样的眼睛现在充满了情欲,嘴角微微翘起,这种表情在史蒂夫看来很性感,是的很性感,军装的时候尤其性感。当然史蒂夫不知道自己在吧唧眼里也是那么的性感,无论是五英尺的时候还是六英尺的时候、还有替自己口交的时候,史蒂夫努力将变得更硬的部分吞下,现在他们再也不用担心进行到一半的时候有人哮喘发作,那时吧唧还笑称,再来几次他一定会不举了。吧唧按捺不住,有个性感尤物帮你口交的时候他又能有多少忍耐力?更何况那个人是史蒂夫。  
“够了史蒂夫……”  
称不上多好的口交,好吧,吧唧想起第一次的时候被咬到软下来的经历这不算什么。史蒂夫擦了擦来不及咽下的口水,这动作很熟悉,吧唧习惯性的把人拖到自己胸前,仰头什么的他一点都不习惯,这一点都不好,真的,不过,如果能一口咬到脖子,好像也不错。史蒂夫略显白的肌肤没有变,很容易就在头颈窝的地方留下痕迹,吧唧喜欢这样的痕迹,他总是惹怒史蒂夫却乐此不疲。  
“吧唧!”  
颈部留下痕迹可不是值得高兴的事情,史蒂夫挣脱了某人的啃咬,低头吻了上去,感觉到一冷一暖两个温度在自己的背部逐渐下移,一边是人类的温度,一边是金属的质感,裸着上身的吧唧,左侧金属臂和肉体相连的地方有着可怕的咬合痕迹,那一定很痛苦,吧唧回来后托尼对金属手臂进行了大幅度的改造,那个嘴巴一直闭不上的托尼对金属手臂从肩膀到手指尖都作了一番托尼史塔克独有的评价,大家都懂的,史蒂夫至今还记得拆下金属臂的时候史蒂夫完全被伤口震惊到了,但是吧唧却面无表情,他已经经历了太多,这些都不是什么重要的事情,神经元和机械结合的时候那种痛苦他一次次经历,但是这都不重要,这种痛苦远远比不上当他回忆起史蒂夫的时候那种痛。  
史蒂夫轻轻的舔过伤口,敏感的舌头能感受到凹凸不平的肤质质感,吧唧这块的神经元十分的敏感,不仅是因为和金属手臂的链接,实验的注射物对此也有一定影响,史蒂夫一定不知道现在他的动作对吧唧来说就像小猫舔牛奶一般,轻轻的挑拨着他本人还一无所知,吧唧不由自主的下手更重了,史蒂夫的肌肉不太一样,也许是血清的作用,更加的柔美,还有那胸肌感受完全不一样,男人们在一起总会讨论女孩子的胸部,吧唧觉得直男的自己也是喜欢那些丰满的女孩的,好吧他和史蒂夫在一起了也就不怎么直,只是弯了一点儿,因为史蒂夫就是那么地特别,那可以说得上是纸板一样单薄的身材每次都让吧唧冲动得觉得自己是个恋童癖,而现在这大概有C或者D。  
“唔……”  
史蒂夫略带痛苦的呻吟让吧唧回过神,原来不知不觉间他已经把胸前的红点搓弄的红肿不堪,金属手指甚至在胸前留下了看着很难消除的指痕,对于自己的胸史蒂夫也有点点别扭,因为那些女职员投射来的羡慕的视线太露骨了,他不知道吧唧能不能接受这个,毕竟现在他是更强壮的那个。  
“我比以前重了很多……我现在胃口比以前好多了!”  
史蒂夫故作轻松,通红着脸,嘴唇要说简直是娇艳欲滴。的确变化很多,吧唧用手在丈量着腰部和胸围的尺寸。  
“我们都变了很多……”  
自从再度见到吧唧,吧唧的话一直很少,再也听不到那种痞痞地自信的语调,思维的混乱以及洗脑的后遗症造成了这一切。  
“但是……布鲁克林的小个子他一直在这里……吧唧是不会让他一个人的。”  
是的,布鲁克林的小个子在这里,吧唧也在这里,这足够了,佩吉说得对,佩吉一直都是对的,谢谢你佩吉。  
*******************************  
史蒂夫不确定这是感动的泪水还是因为后穴传来异样的痛苦而导致的泪水,在进行到最后关头床头弹出的暗格里的东西让史蒂夫红了脸,而吧唧却一脸淡定的看完说明书,最后一致决定进行健康的性活动是有必要的。  
润滑剂有着奇异的香味,这让吧唧的手指更容易的进出,这样的经验史蒂夫基本没有,五英尺的时候他基本用大腿来解决这些,吧唧一直说他很满足,然后会很霸道的把史蒂夫拖入怀里,这时候荷尔蒙的味道基本让史蒂夫很难想些有的没的。  
金属手将史蒂夫的腿曲折到一个常人无法达到的角度,这样后穴的部分可以轻易被看到,为了减少负担,吧唧在史蒂夫的腰部垫上了枕头,进入的时候吧唧有些霸道,敏感的内部细胞讲整个感受全数传到了大脑,那更烫更硬的部分,直直的闯了进来,史蒂夫抓着被单努力放松自己,直到两具身体达到最完美的契合。  
第一次感受到强烈的情欲的史蒂夫拼了命想保持呼吸的节奏结果发现完全不行,吧唧不知道是有意还是无意的不断变换角度顶弄,哦,这可没有演习过!史蒂夫连一个完整的单词都没办法说完整,他改抓吧唧的手臂,想示意让他缓一缓,他又害怕弄伤吧唧不敢用力克制住力量却不想双手都被金属手臂举过头顶,金属手臂在托尼的改装下更有力量,在高热的sex中还传出金属摩擦的声音,金属声显然让两位战士更加激动了,还有床板摇动的声音,当吧唧再度亲上来的时候,史蒂夫最后的理智记得托尼说复仇者大厦的隔音效果很好,这太好了?  
**********************************  
事实上隔音效果是很好,但是贾维斯是无所不在的。老冰棍夫夫圆房这么普大喜奔的消息在十五秒内扩散到了妇联的每一个住客的通讯器上,托尼在一边说要准备一个庆祝会,黑寡妇想了想腹部和肩部的枪伤决定不去理睬某人,猎鹰在一边斗争到底要不要把这个消息告诉寇森,婚礼那天寇森晕过去了三次,他自己坚称是太高兴了,版纳博士淡定的在看心理学书,这会让浩克平静点,鹰眼是唯一想响应史塔克的,但是在黑寡妇的怒视下决定继续玩手机上的愤怒的小鸟,谢天谢地雷神不在这里。  
一夜讨论无果,没有队长在的时候一切的会议都会烂尾这是个普遍现象,到天发白了就发现大家都顶了黑眼圈,然后他们怒然发现老冰棍们居然六点准时起床一起跑步去了,娜塔莎远远的通过托尼的远程望远镜看到史蒂夫的笑容,资料片里他看到过这种笑容是和吧唧一起的时候,旁边的巴恩斯只是静静的看着史蒂夫跟着史蒂夫的脚步一起迈出,他们迈出了这一步,这真是太好了,然后娜塔莎拎着犯困的小鸟回房间了,完全不去理会托尼嚷嚷着在暗格里放了多少个保险套之类的话题。


	2. 丘比特的圈套

史蒂夫和克林特是一对丘比特天使，任务是要撮合巴恩斯和娜塔莎！这是一个非常艰巨的任务，已经有多位丘比特失败而归，但是史蒂夫和克林特相信他们能做到，因为他们是天神界最萌萌哒的丘比特天使！来到人间他们化身为人类，史蒂夫负责巴恩斯，克林特负责娜塔莎，为了撮合目标人物，他们很努力地接近各自的任务目标，并且不停的安排各种各样罗曼蒂克的场合（此处省略一万字），但是不知道为啥这种罗曼蒂克都发生在了史蒂夫和巴恩斯以及娜塔莎和克林特身上，最后事态发展到巴恩斯对史蒂夫产生了爱意，而娜塔莎则对克林特非常有兴趣，这可是大忌，天使和人类产生感情，为了任务以及各方面原因，史蒂夫和克林特只好假装是一对，结果事情的轨道并没有很顺利的往下走，巴恩斯和娜塔莎犀利的审视他们的关系，为此他们闹了不少笑话（此处省略一万字）。事情在心软的史蒂夫一不小心被巴恩斯吃了之后失控了，为此整个天庭都震了一震，寇森简直要气死了……

页数不够所以脑洞凑数了

当上帝关上了一扇门  
势必会打开另外一扇门

巴恩斯打开门看着眼前这个金发碧眼大胸细腰（屁股看不到）的青年，脑海里不禁出现了一个飞来飞去的小天使，天知道上一秒他还担心如果是前女友娜塔莎来的话首先要护住脸才对！  
“嗨~~”  
巴恩斯可是个人见人爱的花花公子，他立马倾斜了自己的身体，摆出女孩儿眼中自己最性感的姿势，下巴微微翘起（忽略眼前的青年比他还高那么一点儿，就一点儿！），据说这是自己在女孩儿中最苏的腮帮子角度。  
“嗨，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是你的新邻居。如果不介意的话，这是我自己做的蛋糕，是见面礼。”  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。不过你可以叫我吧唧。”  
“你好，吧唧。”  
青年露出了最纯真的笑容，那略带绿色的眼眸直直地撞进了巴恩斯的心脏。卧槽，上帝我爱你！  
“那个……非常唐突，我准备了晚饭，如果不介意的话……”  
“当然可以！”美人儿的邀请巴恩斯可是一概不会拒绝的，而且失恋的最佳疗法不就是开始一段新的恋情？  
等等，你们说性别不对呀，不不不，巴恩斯先生说，在见到史蒂夫的那一刻他已经弯了。  
现代社会四条腿的青蛙不好找  
两条腿的男人到处都是

娜塔莎听到敲门声的时候,她正在敷面膜，她发誓如果是巴恩斯那个家伙的话她一定要动用她跟最尖的高跟鞋！当她气势磅礴打开门的时候——门口的家伙刚刚吞下一块小饼干，对视三秒后，那家伙囫囵一下吞了下去，差点没噎死，捶胸顿足了半天。  
有点可爱。  
娜塔莎甩了甩齐肩的短发，眯起眼睛，在家里她穿的比较随意但从来都不是不修边幅，修身的T恤和运动裤也恰到好处的勾勒出她完美的身材，不过眼前的家伙几乎没看她一眼，在解决了小饼干的问题后。  
“你好!我是你的新邻居克林特·巴顿，这是一点礼物！是史蒂夫做的！”  
“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，看来饼干很好吃。”  
娜塔莎冷眼看了看少了三分之一的饼干盒，克林特暗自后悔了一秒钟，这下又要被史蒂夫念叨了。  
“是的，史蒂夫也很会烧饭。其实，我们是新搬来的，想请邻居吃个饭，史蒂夫很会烧菜的！”克林特努力地卖着安利，要是不成功那可麻烦了。  
“ok~”虽然她并没有失恋的感觉，但是认识不同类型的男性不失为一个选择。

现代社会还有多少人  
愿意相信天使的存在？

这个问题如果在网上论坛一po出来，下面的回复多半是嘲讽，图样图森破什么的，都已经21世纪了，天使什么的那都是姑娘和孩子的幻想了，这种走向让史蒂夫有点点伤心。  
“至少我们是丘比特，就算现在，还是有人类相信爱情的!”克林特刚说完这句话，隔壁的情侣就已经大打出手了。气势恢宏的红发美女一个扫腿，对面的短发男子也不示弱一个手挡，那武打场面直接让克林特想鼓掌了！  
“克林特！”  
“好啦……所以说……这就是我们的任务目标?”  
克林特看着那个短发男子一不留神被尖利的高跟鞋扫到的脚背，本能地缩了一下，自从高跟鞋这种反人类的物品被发明之后无论是女性还是男性都深受其害。  
“看起来的确如此。”  
史蒂夫拿出pad（天使也需要与时俱进的嘛！）看了看上帝下达的内容，里面的档案明明白白：就是眼前这对情侣！就在一分钟内，红发女子将短发男踩到在地，扬长而去。  
“嗯，这绝对是A+级别的任务。”克林特凑过来看了看页面，吃完了在咖啡店点的最后一块小饼干，下了结论，并一把夺过pad，“但是，我们可是天界天使里最萌萌哒！一定能够搞定的！”

所以说分手还是朋友这种说法  
真的是图样图森破

剑拔弩张的气氛已经持续了三分钟，克林特几乎快要报警了，史蒂夫快来救我！！！  
谢天谢地！史蒂夫终于从厨房出来了。  
“抱歉，烤羊排的时间久了点。”  
“应该是我们要说抱歉，”巴恩斯先生立刻换上了最自信的笑容，不着痕迹地从史蒂夫手上接过盘子，动作及其优雅的将烤盘放置在餐桌上，顺手还替史蒂夫解下了围裙，这男友力看得克林特一愣一愣的，原来上帝的资料没唬我！  
“谢谢你，吧唧。”  
“请~”巴恩斯做了个请的动作，四个人在史蒂夫坐下后才正式就坐开始晚餐，当然晚餐并不是重点，因为巴恩斯的视线就从来没从史蒂夫的脸（或者胸）移开。  
‘这个巨乳控！’  
娜塔莎不置可否，她也对分手的前男友有新目标没有什么特别的想法，性格不合是他们分手的根本原因。  
“娜塔莎，羊排需要来一点吗？”  
史蒂夫还没动手，巴恩斯就主动为在场唯一的女性切了一份，在将羊排放入娜塔莎面前的盘子中的一瞬间他们就打了几个来回。  
‘别碰我的新目标！’  
而在史蒂夫看来，他们明明是那么般配的一对！   
我们需要一个计划  
来自史蒂夫丘比特队长的忠告

“我们需要一个计划！克林特！”  
送走了巴恩斯和娜塔莎，丘比特队长史蒂夫拉着克林特面对面坐下开始制定起了作战计划。  
和各位想象的并不一样，爱神之箭并不是随意能够射出的。爱神之箭如果如传说的那样，随意射中人类的心脏就能让人类产生疯狂的爱情，这可并不符合爱情的原则。美丽的爱情始于两个人最纯真的感情，当爱情之花开花的时候，丘比特之箭就激活，这时候我们的小天使丘比特就会将丘比特之箭射入互有好感的对方，让爱情之花能够茁壮成长。  
“我们的确需要一个计划，史蒂夫。”  
Pad上显示出来，巴恩斯和娜塔莎的爱情之花正在速度枯萎，一旦爱情之花凋谢，那么丘比特们再努力也没有办法了，这可是相当严峻的时刻！  
虽然时代变迁经过了千百万年，而在近一百多年社会已经进步到了空前的地步，但是爱情这一古老的主题还是一如既往日久弥新。吞下一口小饼干，克林特拉下了pad的菜单。  
在这个网络时代即便是天使们也觉得非常的方便。谷歌一下，各种现代社会的各种最时髦的约会方法就一一排序出来。当务之急就是要速度地拉高巴恩斯先生和娜塔莎女士的好感度，让爱情之花的生命力重新激活丘比特之箭。  
“作战开始！”史蒂夫队长下达了命令！  
约会大作战  
是爱情电影不是彩虹小马

就如同爱情是永恒的主题，爱情电影也是约会的首选！当收到史蒂夫邀请看电影的消息时，六点整巴恩斯先生就离开了岗位。  
今天的计划是由史蒂夫和克林特分别邀请巴恩斯和娜塔莎，网络购票，位置正好是一排四个连号的作为，史蒂夫和克林特都想好了，让巴恩斯和娜塔莎坐一起增加感情，他们会在一边制造气氛，电影当然是永恒的爱情主题。  
电影院的门口，史蒂夫对着眼前的彩虹小马的海报已经凝视良久了，他扯过在一边看着鹰眼侠的海报的克林特：“明天我们来看彩虹小马吧！”  
“那你也要陪我看这个《鹰眼侠》”克林特抱着爆米花凑过来表示同意。那什么文艺爱情片他是半点兴趣也没有，但现在为了任务，也就只能忍耐了。  
但在下一秒，事情发生了戏剧性的变化，两张电影票出现在史蒂夫的面前，正是彩虹小马。  
？？？？？？  
“史蒂夫，你想看吧，什么都别说。”巴恩斯用手指抵在了史蒂夫温润红艳的嘴唇制止他开口，“只要是你想看就可以。”巴恩斯笑容温柔地牵着史蒂夫前往彩虹小马的播放厅，这形势的变化看得克林特嘴里的爆米花都掉下来了，心里默默吐槽，这个家伙绝对是追谁都能到手的类型啊……  
约会大作战  
是英雄救美不是美女救英雄

等等主角都缺了两个现在要怎么办！！！！克林特看着慢慢走近的娜塔莎，那双高跟鞋足足有10cm高，要是对女士爽约了，尤其这位女士是娜塔莎，自己的下场会不会很惨？？会不会被那10cm的高跟直接踩到脚背上？克林特不由自主地缩了下，不过克林特好歹是个活了几百年的丘比特，还是丰富相当经验的，随机应变不在话下。  
“娜……”一个字刚出口，由于某人动作幅度过大，罐子里的爆米花就飞到了对面大汗的鼻子上，这可真是一发即中，汉子立刻就愤怒了。  
“I am so sorry……”克林特立马就道歉了，他可是个素质文明的好青年。但是对面的大汗似乎并非如此，他整整比克林特高一个头，大了整整一圈儿，愤怒全写在脸上，看来是实力悬殊。好在克林特也不是好惹的主，在丘比特外派的岁月里，格斗可是他的一大爱好。但是现实总是特别喜欢显示出残酷的一面，克林特连摆pose的时间都没有，只是抱着爆米花的纸袋子看着娜塔莎的高跟鞋出没，脚起脚跟落，再来一个扫腿，众目睽睽之下就把大汉扫倒在地。  
新时代的女性真的是不容小觑！  
克林特默默再度含进了一颗爆米花，看着娜塔莎没事人儿一样过来也抓了一把爆米花问：“什么电影？”  
“鹰眼侠！”  
约会大作战  
是烛光晚餐不是夜排档

等电影结束，四个人坐在夜排档的桌子上，史蒂夫和克林特开始正视问题的严重性了：总觉得哪里不对？  
首先，爱情电影没有了，最终看电影的是巴恩斯和史蒂夫一对，克林特和娜塔莎一对。这已经挺严重了，现在按照作战计划应该是烛光晚餐才对，是巴恩斯先生和娜塔莎的烛光晚餐，并不是四个人的夜排档约会。  
虽然这里的中华菜还真的挺好吃的！克林特偷偷把半盆子的水煮鱼吃掉了。  
克林特！  
克林特假装没看到史蒂夫的求救眼神，因为自己也是自身难保，娜塔莎一直在等自己主动夹菜送菜，这路线从一开始就走偏了啊！！  
而巴恩斯先生……你就差整个人黏在史蒂夫身上啦！我要是前女友早就会掀桌走人了吧，还有巴恩斯先生你不是直男么！！克林特抽空看了pad确认过，巴恩斯人生二十八年，都是直男，史蒂夫我帮不了你。  
到底是世界变得太快还是天使在天界时间太久跟不上时代的变化？史蒂夫看着巴恩斯先生，一直觉得他和吧唧能成为很好的朋友呢，可是…………  
总觉得男人和男人之间纯洁的友情已经没有了呢……

时光荏苒五十年  
我读书少你们别骗我！

史蒂夫和克林特上一次下天界的任务还是五十年前，当然啦，像史蒂夫和克林特这种丘比特天使中数一数二的，当然是不会轻易出马的！  
五十年前，当史蒂夫和克林特一起去租房子的时候，租房的大婶审视了他们许久，在他们连番解释了他们只是普通兄弟合住才租下了那套房子，而五十年后当他们找到一位房产经纪的时候，那位时髦的女性也打量了他们很久。  
“我懂的，你们不用担心，现在很开放的，我知道你们需要什么，这个区的环境还不错很适合你们！适合你们的套房也很多，这套还有小花园！”  
克林特看着面前的女性，这位滔滔不绝完全就不管他们要求的房产经纪人有些无力。  
“不好意思，我和克林特已经选好了地点，其他地方就不用去看了。”最终还是史蒂夫打断了美女，这不太绅士，不过实在是无奈之举。  
“你们真是相当恩爱~”美女根本就没给当事人解释的机会，当事人也表示懒得解释了，当美女拿出租房合同进行细节上的确认的时候，还俏皮的向他们挤了挤眼睛，“我上一次的客户还是结婚了的呢，很恩爱的一对，确认下注意事项，在这里签字就可以了！”  
毫无疑问那套房子就在目标人物那一层。  
网络搜索不靠谱  
奥斯卡影帝几毛钱一斤？

“我们需要调整计划！！”   
史蒂夫不愧是队长，晚上回家立刻就决定了调整战术，原本他和克林特就是搭档，人间的身份没有刻意说明什么，现在危机时刻，只能做一回couple了！  
特地叫上巴恩斯和娜塔莎一起喝下午茶，一场作秀就这么开始了。首先让史蒂夫和巴恩斯保持距离，巴恩斯先生的男友力实在是太高了，克林特主动承担下了男友力这个高难度的挑战：下午茶时主动给史蒂夫拉椅子，抢先一步倒上伯爵茶，还拿了史蒂夫最爱的纸杯蛋糕放在他的面前，要知道克林特也是很棒的男人!  
有问题。  
巴恩斯和娜塔莎对视了一下，这两位的演技这么差，他们互相不知道么？  
“这下可不要叨念我这个正牌男友比不上巴恩斯先生了。”克林特亲昵地靠近史蒂夫宣示主权。  
“之前多谢巴恩斯先生的照顾了。”史蒂夫也配合着，就如同他们是一对情侣，顺便还不忘提醒巴恩斯，“娜塔莎的杯子里需要添水。”  
添水的时候巴恩斯和娜塔莎对视了一下。  
‘现在怎么办？’  
‘将计就计。’  
约会大作战  
是迪士尼乐园不是熊孩子

迪士尼乐园，充满了梦幻和童话，是孩子们也是曾经是孩子们的大人们的乐园，史蒂夫在门口一站简直整个人都散发出了光芒。克林特庆幸自己戴上了墨镜，史蒂夫本来就是发光体了，这一荷尔蒙爆发简直横扫千军万马。  
来迪士尼其实是巴恩斯和娜塔莎的建议，在这难得的假期，进行一场老少皆宜的约会是非常符合逻辑的，在听到这个建议的时候，史蒂夫那湛蓝的眼睛直直地盯了克林特，克林特忍住翻白眼的冲动，一副霸道总裁样地搂过史蒂夫。  
“甜心，只要你想去就ok！”  
巴恩斯忍住了揍人的冲动，这演技也太差了，不过他和娜塔莎商量的结果是把两只都给诱拐出来逐个击破，听到史蒂夫的嘴里说出让各种明示暗示自己和娜塔莎是多么般配什么的真是够了，难道他不觉得我们才是天生一对？至于专插一脚的克林特，要不是因为他是娜塔莎的目标......  
“抱歉，我们来迟了。”  
今天的娜塔莎一身运动装，连衫帽用来遮挡过于强烈的阳光，而巴恩斯先生则穿着休闲西装，有点正式又不会太过。  
娜塔莎用眼睛很不客气的扫视了史蒂夫的一身棉毛衫。要不是史蒂夫前凸后翘黄金身材，可真是可悲直男审美杯具。她忍不住腹诽，要是以后他们成了闺蜜势必要好好带着史蒂夫去买买买。  
约会大作战  
四人约会傻傻分不清

先出状况的是克林特，园区里的射箭游戏吸引了他，他可是丘比特，好久没动用爱神之箭他也有点手痒痒了。瞅着身边跃跃欲试的男人娜塔莎来了句，“要不要比赛？”  
娜塔莎挑衅似的话语一击即中，克林特的斗志被完全挑起来了，“欣然从命！”  
然后……史蒂夫就看到自己眼前出现了一匹彩虹小马，他只不过是看了两眼，就在丢硬币的摊位上，彩虹小马是头奖，巴恩斯转着手里的硬币，一副个中老手的模样。  
“谢谢你，吧唧！”  
噢！史蒂夫笑容让人如沐春风，巴恩斯觉得什么都值得。  
“彩虹小马的主题排队的人很多，我们去排队吧。”娜塔莎开了个好头自己也绝不能示弱。  
“可是……”史蒂夫回头看看克林特。这大战三百回合的架势，他完全就进不到那两个人的圈子里。  
“难得娜塔莎那么开心就让她玩吧。”  
“可是……”  
巴恩斯没有说话，只是牵着史蒂夫的手一路走向排队的地方，看吧！史蒂夫根本就不排斥我！（史蒂夫真的以为是纯友谊的牵手啊！）  
第一阶段目标达成，四人约会顺利将克林特和史蒂夫分开，这才是真正的约会。  
约会大作战  
女汉子和高跟鞋

第一局，克林特胜。  
克林特兴奋地跳了一小段踢踏舞。娜塔莎笑了，老实说当时和巴恩斯约会的时候他们也来迪士尼玩过射击游戏，巴恩斯那个只顾耍帅的家伙让娜塔莎好恼火。所以他们分手的根本原因就是性格不合，至此以后每次看到那个抬起的腮帮子都想拿什么东西磨一磨。  
娜塔莎是个英姿飒爽的女强人，这年头的一个新词汇女汉子说的就是她，穿得了高跟鞋，打得过流氓，娜塔莎表示她穿着高跟鞋照样打得过流氓！  
“三局两胜！”  
重新投入硬币，娜塔莎先开一局，激光手枪扫射起来一点都不含糊，哦，忘记和大家说设定了，巴恩斯先生和娜塔莎都是分区警局的警员，可分别是男女组的射击榜上第一名。电光火石之间娜塔莎已经连闯三关，休整的时候娜塔莎甩了甩她的红发，在阳光下熠熠生辉，那可是相当有魅力的，克林特觉得自己的眼睛被恍了一下。  
“奉陪到底！”  
克林特当然不会示弱，立马也提枪上线，这回我们要看看谁先够积分换最大的米奇毛娃娃！克林特调整好模型严阵以待。  
总之这一天克林特和娜塔莎把射击游戏场给承包了。  
约会大作战  
给我一个吻可以不可以

“这样好像不太文明。”  
史蒂夫表示，却还是跟着巴恩斯爬到了一个高处，天色渐渐暗下来，晚上的游行即将开始，而娜塔莎和克林特早已经淹没在人群中不知去向，电话联系的时候，因为游行即将开始嘈杂非常，他们根本联系不到对方。  
“没事啦，这个角度很好的。”巴恩斯绝口不提他也和其他女孩儿来过这里，这不是重点。巴恩斯先生果然不是说谎，这个角度正好能清晰地看到游行队伍，还有巨型彩虹小马的花车，这些都让史蒂夫异常高兴。  
“史蒂夫，你和克林特根本不是一对，为什么要拒绝我？”巴恩斯先生从来都是主动出击。  
“……”史蒂夫抱紧了怀里的彩虹马，“娜塔莎是个好女孩，吧唧……”  
“是的，娜塔莎是个好女孩，所以她值得更好的男人，她值得男人去追求，可现在的问题是你和我。”巴恩斯先生凑近史蒂夫，用自己最最性感的声音说出那句俄罗斯话。  
“约么？”  
当然巴恩斯的档案有记录他会俄罗斯语，可是史蒂夫可从没想到俄罗斯话会是这么这么这么的性感。  
渐渐，两人的嘴唇贴合在一起，这安静和巡游的队伍的热闹形成鲜明对比。  
我要让全世界都知道  
这个金发碧眼大胸甜心已被巴恩斯老爷承包

巴恩斯先生怀抱着赤身裸体黄金身材的史蒂夫陷入沉睡时有个梦想，那就是第二天早上要比史蒂夫早一点点醒来，看着怀中的甜心迷蒙地睁开被长长的睫毛覆盖的眼睛，看着那淡蓝绿的眼睛中逐渐倒映出自己的影子，然后自己会说出史上最棒的表白！  
“史蒂夫，从今天起我希望每天的早晨你第一眼看到的就是我~”  
怎么样是不是很棒？巴恩斯先生咧着嘴陷入了睡眠却不知道现实是最爱开玩笑的，第二天的早上不知道是不是因为终于吃到了朝思暮想的巨型奶油糖心蛋糕又或者是昨天太过努力巴恩斯先生是被太阳穿射过窗帘的阳光给叫醒的。  
怀里的手感不太对？史蒂夫！！怀里空了巴恩斯心里噔一下，昨天那般半推半就难道甜心！！！巴恩斯先生一个鲤鱼打挺起来，完全不顾自己没穿半条衣服，立马就满房间找史蒂夫，不过巴恩斯先生，如果要出门找还是记得要穿上衣服啊！好在巴恩斯先生不需要出门找史蒂夫，光着身子的巴恩斯先生在洗手间找到了史蒂夫，披着自己那件外套……等等，为什么自己的衣服看起来比披着的人大了一大圈？记忆中史蒂夫的胸围不止比自己大一个size。  
“史蒂夫！”巴恩斯上前抱住隐隐在哭泣的史蒂夫，小了一大圈的史蒂夫让巴恩斯受到了惊吓。  
金斧头银斧头  
是要大胸甜心还是弱鸡少年

“我……我没有翅膀了”  
巴恩斯（还是全裸）抱着小小的史蒂夫怀里的小人巴恩斯确认是史蒂夫虽然那张脸清瘦了不少，身材更是缩水了几乎一半，史蒂夫没有大声的在哭，他只是皱起了眉头，蓝绿色的眼眸依旧只是湿润着努力不让泪水掉出来，这样坚强又柔弱的史蒂夫让巴恩斯的心都化了。  
说到底这到底是闹哪样？？  
大门是被娜塔莎的高跟鞋踢开的，看到洗手间的状态娜塔莎甩了甩好看的红色直发表示，动作有够快的啊！巴恩斯，不过这史蒂夫的状态？她也搞不懂。随后的克林特则是满脸的【你这个禽兽，你这个禽兽外加裸奔男】的表情。  
这都不是重点，重点是“史蒂夫到底怎么了？”巴恩斯也不甘示弱，克林特一定知道事情的原委。  
克林特头也大了，要是让寇森大天使知道就完蛋了！要是让寇森大天使知道史蒂夫失去了纯洁之身整个天界都要完蛋啦！  
“我要立刻回老家一趟！”  
“好，哪里，我立刻帮你订机票。”  
娜塔莎拿出手机翻开app，等着克林特说话，但是大家心知肚明，根本没有什么老家。  
“其实……我和克林特是丘比特……”  
愚蠢的人类啊  
是你让天使堕落人间

“其实……我和克林特是丘比特……”  
Are you kidding me？  
这种童话故事一般的设定巴恩斯先生可真没想到，变种人啊外星人啊之类的设定比较酷炫呢。既然史蒂夫都开口了，克林特就一股脑儿把事情全盘托出。  
“所以你知道事情的严重性了嘛！你毁了史蒂夫！他成了堕天使！”克林特翻出pad，发现巴恩斯的胸前长开了一朵新的爱情之花，而成为凡人的史蒂夫的胸前也开了朵相应的小花，克林特觉得自己肯定会被寇森大天使轰了。  
“克林特，你先回天界一次，这……”史蒂夫颇羞涩的看了巴恩斯一眼，“这事情不能怪吧唧，……我……我也有错，我不能回天界，只能麻烦你回去告诉寇森和上帝。”  
“他们会处罚你么？”向来即便是童话故事也有狼外婆的，这种棒打鸳鸯的走向难道是琼瑶剧？  
“还是先让克林特回……上面一趟？”娜塔莎视奸了克林特几秒钟，“你会变身出翅膀吗？”别说，这巴恩斯也很好奇。  
“当然！我可是天使！”好吧并不是美少女的变身，只是一道白光过去，三头身的肉肉小婴儿天使出现了。  
说好的狂霸酷炫的天使大翅膀呢？  
混蛋我们是丘比特啊！克林特哭诉！  
谁都不是一开始成为天使  
弱鸡史蒂夫的故事

从前有一个善良的男孩，他是个孤儿，从小在孤儿院里，他很瘦弱却充满了梦想。孤儿院并不是个很温馨的地方，孤儿们只能温饱度日，那些干净的聪明的健康的孩子有机会被人收养，而男孩却只能留在孤儿院，他的身体并不好却不喜欢待在自己的小床上，太喜欢画画，画里总是各种各样的天使。  
“天使其实就在我们身边！”  
面对小伙伴的嘲讽，男孩固执己见，他很瘦小却也坚强更对自己观点坚定不已，这让他在孤儿院的日子更加不好过了，早早成长的孩子已经看不到天使的存在，而拥有一颗善良而纯真的心的男孩每天都在晨曦中看到天使降临。  
“今天也很精神呢~”  
天使将阳光笼罩在男孩的身上，男孩全身散发出光芒，阳光的温暖在冬天温暖了小小的身躯，要知道孤儿院的生活很艰苦，在冬天很难有足够的取暖物品。  
“谢谢您，天使先生，今天我也会努力的活着。”  
天使用巨大的翅膀环抱住男孩，男孩觉得自己的身体很轻，漂浮了起来。啊，这太神奇了，好像在童话里一般。  
“孩子……永远不会再有痛苦了，今天我是来接您去上界，那是最安详美丽的地方。”  
这个男孩就是史蒂夫。  
来自大天使的愤怒  
做好被分分钟枪毙的准备

克林特还没进家门就感受到了寇森大天使的震怒，当然现在是网络的时代，天界也是，身为丘比特队长的史蒂夫因为失去纯洁的身体成为堕天使那可是多么大的事件啊。  
克林特刚走进大门想去找上帝就看到寇森大天使一身西装黑衣人装扮，全副武装，手持冲击炮。这画风不对啊！那个和蔼可亲头发不多有着大大的白色翅膀总是散发着柔和的光芒的大天使，克林特吓得忘记煽动翅膀直接坐在云彩上了。为了避免成为冲击炮下的炮灰，克林特决定还是先找上帝比较好。  
另一边黑云压顶，刚收拾好的自己的巴恩斯和史蒂夫迎来了寇森大天使，黑衣人装扮手持冲击炮的寇森大天使。巴恩斯和娜塔莎各自滴下一滴汗，虽然他们童话书看得少，但这特么不是黑社会嘛！别唬人好不好！  
“寇森大天使！”  
“史蒂夫别怕，等我处理好这些小事就接你回天界，上帝一定会想办法让你恢复的！”说着就给冲击炮上了膛。  
“事情不是这样的！”小小的史蒂夫根本就无法阻止寇森，而巴恩斯和娜塔莎的武器只有巡逻手枪，妈蛋这不是个童话故事么，这分分钟的黑帮火拼即视感是怎么回事，联系警局还来得及嘛！！！！  
当然这毕竟是个童话故事，所以上帝来啦！  
就算画风有点不太对  
大家快出来看上帝

黑云被一道光芒代替，一位身着黑色皮衣的家伙从天而降，开场白也是异常的简洁明了。  
“大家好，我就是上帝尼克·弗瑞”  
上帝的形象自古以来也被塑造了许多出来，黑人也有，毕竟现在美国总统也是黑人不是吗？不过有见过身穿性格皮衣戴着黑色眼罩遮着一只眼睛的上帝么？没有！完全没有！这绝对不是一个次元的产物啊。  
冷场……（上帝你的品味……）  
还好巴恩斯先生能够抓住事情的重点，一把抱过弱鸡史蒂夫不松手，另一只手摸上了腰间的配枪。  
“我可是纽约警察，现在是法制社会，你们是不会得逞的！”一不留心对待犯罪分子的套话出来了，娜塔莎冷眼一扫，那两家伙没有社保号吧！  
“弗瑞先生，这里的事情就交给我吧，不需要您亲自处理！”寇森几乎已经是满脸血泪了，他精心养护的多年豆芽终于长成，现在却被一个人类花花公子给辣手摧芽了。  
“弗瑞先生我接受惩罚，请不要为难巴恩斯和娜塔莎，还有克林特，都是我的错……”是我没有拒绝吧唧……是我……让不该成长的爱情之花开花了。  
史蒂夫恢复了原先病弱的身体努力大声解释，紧张和激动让他几乎喘不上气。  
上帝永远是正确的  
可喜可贺

“寇森，这样会吓坏人类的，我们可是正经的天使（这哪里正经了！）。史蒂夫你已经失去了天使的纯洁不能再回到天界，也将一直保持这样的形态，这就是你的惩罚。”  
“是的弗瑞先生……我……我接受惩罚……”  
“弗瑞先生！是这个人类的错！”  
巴恩斯抵抗者寇森视线的扫射，如果寇森眼里能发出冲击波的话，估计自己早成灰了。  
“克林特？”  
“我在……”三头身的克林特出现，沮丧地挥动着小翅膀，娜塔莎没有看错的话三头身的小人只是披了一条白色的飘带用来遮盖，完全就是什么都没穿的状态，纯洁的天使？娜塔莎眼露精光，但是现在大家在忙谁都没注意到这位女士。  
“克林特，你和史蒂夫一起没有完成任务也没有照顾好史蒂夫所以现在就罚你下界，你可心服？”  
“我知错了……”  
一道亮光闪过，克林特的翅膀消失了，他变回了那个普通的成年人，等等！现场还有女士在的啊！克林特那条小飘带可真不能遮住一个成年男人的X点。  
上帝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
上帝表示我就在这里。  
这是一个童话故事  
所以结局当然是 Happy Ending

所以史蒂夫还是上帝最疼爱的小天使！史蒂夫和克林特成为人类被巴恩斯就介绍他们去了社区大学工作，史蒂夫没有了大胸窄腰翘屁股，但是金发碧眼依旧，他还是那个坚强善良的天使，社区的学生都喜欢死他了。  
“抱歉，史蒂夫老师已经下班了！”  
巴恩斯把史蒂夫一把从包围圈中捞出，圈着某人的细腰，一脸承包商的表情，无论是大胸甜心还是弱鸡少年都是他巴恩斯先生承包的！  
“吧唧！”史蒂夫挣脱了某人的熊抱，自从变小后吧唧总当他是个易碎品，这样史蒂夫非常的不满，就算没有大胸肌肉他还是那个史蒂夫不会改变。

另一边的娜塔莎和克林特正在等另一对。  
“你真的不能变回小小的丘比特了？”娜塔莎假装不经意的问。  
“是啊，我已经没有法力了。”克林特有点点郁闷，不过现在他和娜塔莎在一起整个人生还是很不错的，上帝果然是爱屋及乌。  
“真可惜……”  
“什么可惜？”克林特一头雾水。

谢谢大家看到这里


	3. 电梯修理

冬盾叉盾未遂 电梯play 手铐电击棒小刀金属臂等重口味元素  
算是ＡＵ吧篡改电影情节

“在我们开始动手前,有人想要出去吗?”  
神盾出现内奸,洞察计划有着不可告人的秘密,一切的谜题都要等他查清,史蒂夫左右戒备,电梯内的十几个特战队的可都是神盾局专门培养更不要说叉骨也在这里。

电击棒的兹啦声打破了平静,史蒂夫迅速暂停电梯回踢身后的人膝盖,力量是普通人类四倍的史蒂夫知道要成功而退必须要一击即中,人太多了,史蒂夫的左右被三四个人压制住,还要躲避来自前方的电击棒,史蒂夫一个闪身,电击棒击中后面另一个人,电流通过那人瞬间就倒下了,感谢神盾的高科技吧,史蒂夫的潜行装采用了最新的弹性材质,贴身透气不紧绷,拦得住小刀扛得住电击,但是被戳的滋味还是很不好受的,史蒂夫被叉骨的电击棒击中了,他的左手无法动弹,眼角的余光看到三四个人正试图用某种金属铐固定他另一只手,史蒂夫稳住左半边,重心努力向下,又靠着长腿踢走两个扑上来的人,他努力不让那三四个人把自己的左手铐住,这样他会很被动,史蒂夫趁被踢了一脚的叉骨倒下了,立刻用足了力气甩开那三四个人,手铐一下子被甩在边上,没空多想,史蒂夫转身撂倒那几个汉子,干净利落,但也立马感觉到身后的危险,是叉骨。

在监控器里看着一切的皮尔斯,喝了口香槟,只是吩咐希特维尔,叫他来。希特维尔接手控制住电梯,电梯的玻璃外墙开始变暗,那是神盾专门设计的隐形墙,一旦开启就成了完全密闭的空间,室外的光线被隐形墙逐渐遮蔽,电梯内躺满了刚才被史蒂夫击倒的特战队,现在就剩一个,眼前的叉骨手持两根电击棒,叉骨是特战队的头目,这是个不容小觑的人物。

“队长,我想说……这并不是私人恩怨!”

说完,叉骨左手向前攻击,脱手将电击棒扔到史蒂夫身上,即便是这身高科技的潜行服电流通过的滋味可并不好受,史蒂夫有着人类四倍的极限能力但不是外星人,史蒂夫试图控制住叉骨的右手,但是叉骨显然在平时练习的时候掌握了史蒂夫的一些格斗技巧,他又是特战队中战斗力的佼佼者,史蒂夫又被电击棒击中两次,电击让他有些晕眩,他必须时刻保持注意力,靠着美国队长的意志力史蒂夫再度出右腿击中叉骨的腹部,但是没想到这时候背后有人苏醒,等史蒂夫空出来要处理的时候那副巨大厚重的手铐已经将自己的手腕牢牢吸在金属门上。

单手被擒住是很危险的,趁叉骨还没爬起来史蒂夫右腿回踢,再度将那个脸上沾了血迹的家伙踢晕过去。冷兵器的锋利感让史蒂夫背后一凉,他马上集中全部注意力对付叉骨,电击棒再度集中左小腿,锋利的利刃从右下往上划过,锋利的刀刃立刻让史蒂夫感受到大片疼痛,这一定是特制的刀,他划开了潜行服,内里的白色背心也不堪一击,从叉骨的视线来看昏暗中一道艳丽的红色从深蓝的潜行服上溢出,再衬上队长那过分白的肌肤,这视觉冲击绝对比电击棒还刺激,趁叉骨走神的当口,史蒂夫找到机会一举踢掉了两根电击棒,并且在叉骨的腹部结结实实的给了一脚,忍受着左半身的伤口传来的刺痛,史蒂夫用力想挣脱手铐但是时间没来得及。

叉骨被踢了一脚,不知道是踢中了脑内的哪根神经,史蒂夫觉得整个气氛有点不对,叉骨没有拿小刀或者电击棒而是特地去拿了另一个手铐,就在史蒂夫刚挣脱的时候另一只手铐铐住了史蒂夫的左脚踝,然后叉骨整个人扑了上来,手铐在混乱间又重新铐住了史蒂夫的右手,这让史蒂夫会很被动,史蒂夫勉强抬头,看到了叉骨那露骨的眼神。

“看来……这确实是私人恩怨!”

史蒂夫没想到接下来的疼痛会来自脖子,叉骨一口咬伤了脖颈处的白色肌肤,丝丝的血腥味在叉骨口中绽开,压制住左手的力气强大到史蒂夫一时都挣不开,而在脖子处的啃咬已经顺势而下,被特制小刀划开的潜行服很顺利地被拨开,略白的胸口一道刺目的血痕,叉骨觉得内心深处的某种兽性被唤醒了,他就像一只野兽一样狠狠啃咬着,更是顺着那道伤口往下舔,用最色情的方式,史蒂夫从未被如此对待过,他知道叉骨已经失去了理智,蛮力加上手脚的束缚让斯蒂夫无法使出全力,史蒂夫你要冷静!史蒂夫对自己说,他必须要一击即中,从脖子到胸口继续往腹肌去的舌头让史蒂夫几乎要吐出来。

盾牌……在一开始打斗的时候被摔到了角落,左手还不够……叉骨的注意力已经太集中在性上,这让他露出了破绽,当小刀割开了腰部的布料时,史蒂夫忍无可忍大喝一声!  
“朗姆洛!”  
就在叉骨愣住的那一秒,史蒂夫用足了力气踹了倒下的一人,那人身子一动撞开了隔壁的人正好将盾牌弹出撞在叉骨背上,史蒂夫抓住机会拿住盾牌借力将叉骨摔倒在地,并转动盾牌撞开了手上的手铐和脚上的手铐,整个动作一气呵成,干净利落,绝对不多一个动作全程观战的希特维尔都傻眼了,更扎眼的就是史蒂夫那直到腰腹部以下都几乎完全敞开的胸口,还有叉骨留下来的过分惹眼的啃咬痕迹,全神盾局大半的工作人员的男神真不是盖的。are you kidding me?

顾不得衣衫半露,史蒂夫立刻打开电梯门,他必须全身而退才能查清事情的真相,打开电梯门,太过平静,气氛萧杀,这并不是一个好兆头,史蒂夫握紧手中的盾牌,突然一个高速物体划破平静,史蒂夫只来得及用手挡了一下,余光一看是一颗炸弹,史蒂夫立刻回到电梯门口用盾牌护住自己,炸弹的威力比想象的要大,史蒂夫全身被震得撞回到电梯玻璃上,那十几个倒在地上的也受到了波及,巨大的力量即便是被盾牌挡住不少也让已经耗费了大量体力的史蒂夫受到巨大冲击,细碎的碎片砸坏了监视器希特维尔看向皮尔斯,皮尔斯则喝着香槟一脸的老奸巨猾。

硝烟中,一个人的身影渐渐清晰,那是一个杀手,有着金属手臂,带着面具和墨镜,充满了煞气。史蒂夫决定先发制人扔出手上的盾,钢铁的左臂接住了盾牌,金属碰撞的声音格外刺耳,对方很快,史蒂夫的速度也不慢,盾牌扔回的时候史蒂夫刚好接住钢铁左臂的一拳,盾牌的抗震能力很强,但是那力量让史蒂夫感到害怕,电梯的空间不大,更何况还躺满了人,最要命的那身制服不断滑下,这真不是适合打斗,但是对方咄咄逼人史蒂夫根本来不及接应,首先是苏联无弹道狙击枪,试图击中史蒂夫的要害,史蒂夫几个擒拿靠着星盾闪开了攻击,枪被丢弃的声音还没消失,匕首刀刃的反光就进入了史蒂夫的眼,近身搏斗最讲究技巧和速度,史蒂夫借着玻璃墙用力,靠着星盾减少对方的攻击的力度顺便找机会突出围困。

搏斗在消无声息中变得愈加紧张,一招一式都险之又险,战士没留神被盾牌敲中了墨镜,墨镜裂开在战士翻身的时候落下,那是一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛,就像一个人,就在史蒂夫愣住的一瞬间战士的金属手臂找到机会卡主了史蒂夫的脖子,瞅准了角度踢开了史蒂夫的盾牌,盾牌背后是因为破裂的制服而显示出的过于白皙的皮肤,和特工那帮子硬汉的肌肉完全不同,史蒂夫的肌肉更加柔美,虽然他本人并不喜欢这样,现在那到血痕已经干涸,留下一道深色的印记,在白色的大理石般的肌肉上愈发显得魅惑。史蒂夫还在努力保持清醒,战士又抽出一把随身小刀,史蒂夫做好了准备承受他,却没想到听到的是布料破裂的声音。

这下史蒂夫除了手臂和小腿几乎是全裸的了,作为全美道德标杆的史蒂夫完全不适应,而战士的机械手臂撕开潜行服就好像撕扯一张薄薄的打印纸,史蒂夫不知道为什么事情的发展会是这样,只是时间来不及让他细想,金属的声音让史蒂夫感到危机,手铐再度被利用来铐住史蒂夫的双手,在巨大的钳制下,史蒂夫的手腕已经被勒出一道血痕,他虽然并没有性经验,但也知道自己要面对的是什么,进入的时候其实并不疼,史蒂夫的腿被钢铁手臂拉开到一个不可思议的角度,这个疼痛远远不及那些更加痛的战伤,史蒂夫咬住牙关,眼底涌起了水汽,男人的动作并不轻柔,巨大的滚烫的硬块在体内进出,空气中闻得到铁锈的血的气味。

盾牌。折辱是击不倒美国队长的,史蒂夫看准机会,金属手臂只有一只,而另一只只是人类的手臂,史蒂夫蓄力一击,击中了战士,顺道借力将盾牌弄回身边,只要盾牌在史蒂夫就特别安心,被打断的战士显然很生气,抬手掐住史蒂夫的脖子,史蒂夫拥有四倍人类的能力,那双长腿也并不是只看着好看,史蒂夫双腿一夹将战士翻了个身,双腿间的因为后穴裂开的血液顺势流了下来,顾不得这些史蒂夫费力用腿支着墙壁,刚甩开一个手铐战士又扑了上来,哦天!他要长针眼了,战士那话儿还挺在那里,史蒂夫用空着的手挥过盾牌,正划过战士的面罩,面罩破裂掉落。

bucky……

史蒂夫做梦也没想到会看到这样一张脸,那是他从小一起长大的好友,那是他在战地中的好搭档,他们一起突破敌军一起战后喝酒一起跨越火线,在冰川高原的火车上,他没有抓住bucky。

bucky……我抓住你了……

史蒂夫努力不让眼中逐渐溢满的泪水模糊了视线,他要好好看看眼前的人,这就是bucky,这就是!!战士则是看着眼前的任务,内心咆哮:who the hell is bucky,对于任务那只勾上来的手臂,战士则是愣住了,他脑中从来只有完成任务,对!完成他的任务!

“i am winter soldier!”

低吼一声,冬日战士再度打开史蒂夫的双腿,这次他没有收到任何的抵抗。

“詹姆士……布坎南……巴恩斯。……你的名字…………我们一直都是朋友……you know me!”  
忍受着并不温柔的物体在体内,史蒂夫断断续续的说,。他要换起好友的记忆。  
“no!you are my misson!”  
顶入的动作变得更加粗暴,那根本就算不上是做爱或者交配,史蒂夫勉强放松自己,他不知道bucky收到的是怎样的任务,他能想到的就是左拉在bucky身上做的实验,他一点点拼凑起一个故事,一定是九头蛇找到了bucky并将他培养成了杀手。  
对不起bucky,我离开你太久了……这么久……但是我还是找到了你  
god……  
就算是这样的情况,在长久的血液的润滑下以及硬物在体内的摩擦下史蒂夫也渐渐感到从身后传来的异样,他们就像野兽一般交配着。  
“bucky……bucky……”  
who the hell is bucky!  
他讨厌这个名字!这名字就像一根小针扎在冬日战士的身上,他要这个任务完全臣服于自己,而不是什么该死的bucky!  
于是战士堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴,同样有着血腥味,因为嘴角的伤痕,却又是那么甜美柔软,还有那蓝绿色的眼珠,深深地看着自己。冬日战士只觉得心底深处那句话浮现出来。

i knew him!

战士解开另一个手铐,可以让史蒂夫双手环住自己,那双长腿则早已不自觉的环绕在战士的腰间,他们就像真正的恋人一般做爱,舌吻,战士甚至舔去了斯蒂夫眼角的泪水。  
他们就要到了,巨大的刺激让史蒂夫无法承受,他从未承受过这些…………

彩蛋

史蒂夫醒来的时候穿着宽松的睡衣,只看到了娜塔莎,意味深长的看着自己,他可完全不想知道细节……包括换衣服!  
“he……”  
史蒂夫刚说出一个单词娜塔莎就接话了。  
“我们赶到的时候他准备把你带走,他的手榴弹差点毁了我们的直升机,还有感谢局长的风衣。”  
史蒂夫脸上爬过一阵热度,天啊!  
而娜塔莎就不去吐槽猎鹰看到风衣下的大白腿眼睛都瞪直了。  
“他是bucky,他知道我。”  
“准备找他?”  
“……”  
史蒂夫没有说话,给了个肯定的眼神。


End file.
